forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Necreme
| communication = | languages = | alignment = }} The Necreme was a sorcerous boat powered by undead rowers used to ply the waters of the Whispermere in the Shadow Swamp in the Plane of Shadow in the early 1370s DR. It was piloted by the shadar-kai ferrymaster Sithierel of the church of Shar. Description It was a simple keelboat, about 30 feet (9 meters) long and 10 feet (3 meters) wide, with a wooden hull 3 inches (7.6 centimeters) thick. It had a peculiar and ungainly design, with a raised platform at the stern where the coxswain could operate the tiller, an oarpit with benches for chained rowers set low amidships, and a small cabin at the forward end, with a foredeck over it. A raised catwalk led over the oarpit, leading to the coxwain's stand. It had a mast but no sails, having no need of them in the swamp. Instead, lanterns were hung from the mast and bowsprit. The whole vessel was painted black, and its name were picked out in bleached bones set into the sides of the hull, so as to drive the point home. Powers The Necreme itself was barely magical; its real power was in its crew and the means used to direct them—four animated orc skeletons and the command amulet that controlled them. One who wore the command amulet around their neck could order the skeletons to begin rowing, or to stop rowing. This gruesome engine provided motive power to the boat, letting it travel at a speed of 2 miles (3.2 kilometers) an hour over water. The pilot of the vessel (who might also be the amulet-wearer) still needed to steer it, however. New crew could be brought on by ordering a skeleton (already controlled by a cleric or wizard) to obey the wearer of the amulet, whoever that may be, and they switched masters, becoming bound to the amulet. However, they could do nothing but begin rowing, continue rowing, and stop rowing, and would keep rowing until specifically ordered to stop. Otherwise, they sat quietly and still. Nevertheless, the skeletons were chained to their oars for safety's sake. Crafting To create the command amulet, one versed in crafting magical items needed the command undead spell or an evil cleric's power to dominate undead. They also, of course, needed an existing keelboat or similar vessel that could be propelled by four uncomplaining rowers. History The Necreme was constructed by members of the church of Shar for use in the Shadow Swamp, as its waterways were the easiest way of getting around. Thereafter, Sithierel and his companion Grask ferried duped petitioners of the Temple of Mystra in Wheloon over the Shadow Swamp to their ultimate fates. Finally, in early Eleint of the Year of Lightning Storms, 1374 DR, Sithierel and Grask may have been defeated by adventurers in service to Mystra investigating the Sharrans' activities, and the Necreme seized by them, possibly destroyed. Activities Operating the Necreme as a ferry over the Whispermere through the Shadow Swamp, Sithierel's duty was to transport captives from the Shadow Citadel to the Monastery of the Ebon Dome. The trip took around 10 hours. He made his journey every two days, and rested for a night at the monastery. Along the way, he refilled the beacons that lit the route with shadowlight oil and restocked on oil at the monastery. He also occasionally took Sharran leaders to the Shadowscale Warren on the dark lake. Cargo Sithierel kept his belongings and loot in an iron coffer in the small cabin. He also stored five casks of shadowlight oil. Appendix References Category:Vessels Category:Ships Category:Keelboats Category:Magic items Category:Items from the Shadow Swamp Category:Items from the Shadowfell Category:Items from the World Tree planes Category:Items Category:8000-9999 gold pieces